


Vid: Never Fully Dressed

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Comedy, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: When Wednesday Addams smiles... be afraid.





	Vid: Never Fully Dressed

**Music:**  You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (Cast of Annie, 1982)

**Content Notes:** some flashing, cartoonish violence/murder attempts, vague allusions to self-harm and suicide, large quantities of fake blood, white people dressing in Native American costume

 


End file.
